SLY: Return of The Thief
by TheSeaSaltySaltBubbleGumTree
Summary: Sly and his gang return for the biggest hiest of all time!
1. Chapter 1

Sly: Return of the Thief  Chapter 1: Questions

Sly groaned as he slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock, and got out of bed. It had been a month since he had cracked open the Cooper Vault and completed his legacy. However he never remembered a single thing of all the hiests he had done, when none other than Dr. M, wiped out his memory. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox recovered him, and took him in as "Constable Cooper." Shortly after, a relationship bloomed, and they eventually got married. Nobody knew that if Sly were to hold his cane, it could snap him into reality. Bently, Murray, and the rest of the Cooper Gang finally tracked down Sly's whereabouts. In Paris, where Clockwerks reign was ended forever, and nearby in an apartment. Bently was just 30 metres away from Sly, who was on his balcony with Carmelita. "Hrm. If I just shoot the cane at his head, maybe it could knock some sense into him!" Bently was glad with that plan, and equipped a dart with Sly's Family Cane. Aimming, Aimmingg... FIRE!

The cane shot at Sly, and knocked him into a cabinet. Bently peeked over at the balcony and made sure Inspector Fox didn't see him.

"Augghh. My head. Huh? What's this?" Sly picked up the cane, and studied it. Carmelita was frozen. If she made a move to look for Bently, she would risk losing Sly to thieves again. Either way, Sly would be gone. Sly poked around it and hit a button, creating a flash to shoot into his eyes. Pictures from his past shot through the racoon's mind, and suddenly, he remembered everything. He gripped his cane and went to the bathroom, Carmelita still frozen in spot. Sly opened the cabnit in the closet inside the bathroom, and pulled out his old theif outfit and slipped it on.

Carmelita looked at him with fear as she noticed that he had remembered everything, even when lied to him about him being a cop, and taking him away from his legacy and his friends. "Why did you lie?" he asked. "You deserved a better future, Cooper." She replied. "Better? You ripped me away from my family, legacy, and friends. My life was already perfect. The life on the road, cruising through bollywood, and making an escape from the trouble when it gets rough." Carmelita had no idea what to do, the Sly she wanted to make was gone, and there was nothing to do about it.

Sly grabbed his gear from a box and walked to the balcony. "I'm going back to where I belong. As a thief, and If you can't deal with it to love me, then I won't be here. Goodbye, see ya." Sly paraglided off the balcony and ran down the street. Carmelita grabbed the walkie talkie and reported an Omega13-96 alert. a.k.a. Sly Cooper is getting away. Sly dashed around the cars and dodged bullets. Thus, his career began once again.

Sly Cooper was back, and nobody could stop him. A blue truck pulled beside him. Murray popped his head out. "Sly! Get in!" Sly swung into the back of the van and drove off with the gang.

-Cooper Gang Theme Jingle-

Next: Tag along Sly and the gang in: Abyss of Flames


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Abyss of Flames

-Sly POV-

Our first few clues led me and the gang to none other than the Krack Karou Valcano in Russia. When we reached the Valcano, we were surprised to find that the whole place had been turned into a fortress, and held the location of a new Hate Chip for Clockwerk. I wasn't going to let Clockwerk awaken again. Who knows who will be merging with the frame this time? Anyway, I have to prevent him from reviving completely, even if that means merging myself with the frame and getting my gang to destroy me.

-Sly Cooper and the Gang in: The Graceful Assassin-

-Krack Karou Valcano, Russia. 2:23 am-

Sly stepped out of the safe house, starting the first mission.

Bentley: Sly, we need to take recon photos of our enemy, and the new Hate Chip. If we destroy it in time before it gets transferred, we will have enough time to destroy Clockwerk.

Sly: Roger that, little friend. Where should I start?

Bentley: Take a few pictures from the Safehouse area, then enter that Tower in the far distance, that's where we will meet the enemy.

Sly took a few pictures of a helicopter, the tower, the lava, and several rock pillars around the area. He jumped down and ran up to the 100 foot tower, and crawled inside the vent. _This place is so wierd. Green lasers... Purple alarm horns... Better get pics. _Sly muttered.

He took pictures of the lasers, alarm horns, and snagged blueprints of the Clockwerk frame and enginerring. He heard voices upstairs, and crept upstairs, looking for the source.

It was... Carmelita? No... Her forgotten criminal sister, Aesha. The one Inspector Fox told Sly about. She had the look of an assassin, had long flaming hair, and her weapons of defense were two short swords. She seemed to always wear black, and when she noticed ''Uninvited Visitors'' in her territory, she ripped them to shreds. Sly looked up, eyes widening, because not only was the chip there, so was the Clockwerk frame. _I have to end this here now! _he thought to himself. Sly dashed into the room and tried to strike the women, but she dodged and knocked him off his feet.

"Auughh!" he cried. Aesha smirked. "You must be Cooper. I've been expecting you."

"You! what are you doing with the Clockwerk frame?" Sly demanded. "Idiot. It's one of 5 copies. Each created by the Immortal ones, and we used them as armor, to fight those who trespass and ruin our reign."

She pressed a button on a control unit, dropping the first Clockwerk copy. It clicked together in one piece. Aesha smirked once again.

"See, the real one has longer wings, and is much slower. However, mine is smaller, but travels at 100 miles per hour at least!"

_Damnit. I have destory the copies and then find the real one!_ Sly thought again.

''Except, you don't merge forever with the copies. It's more a gunship, and I can go in and out as I please! Farewell, Cooper!" And with that, she jumpd into the frame and smashed through the window. She was right, the copy was extremely fast, so it would be hard to keep up with her.

Sly ran back to the safe house and told Bentley about it. He went to his thinking room to create a plan to stop Aesha.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Abyss of Flames Part 2

-The plan-

Aesha has gone all out on her security, and even called Interpol, and brought Inspecter Fox here to capture Sly.

We already know that everyone knows about the secret Cooper vault now, and wants the key.

First off, Murray will have to smash the Elite Alarm Horns. If those things get set off, an army of lava infused zombies controlled by Aesha will rise against us. Next, Sly will have to disable the lasers from Aesha's Engineering Lab nearby.

And lastly, I will need to purchase wheelchair upgrades for the hiest. If this all goes out well, we may have a chance to get the Hate Chip and make our escape. Oh, and Sly, when Inspector Fox comes, stay clear. If she catches you, it will endanger the world. The Immortal Ones will use her against you. Alright guys, move out!

Sly left the safehouse, and soon came to the lab where Aesha controls the security. Sly recieved a Binoc-u-com call.

Bentley: Sly, watch out! This place is THICK with guards! I suggest you use your invisibility technique.

Sly obliged and went invisible and slipped passed the guards, and into the control room.

He spliced the laser controls, and found the alarm horn controls. He smirked, and broke it, turning off all the security inside Aesha's Fortress.

Bentley: Aha! BOTH controls were there all along! I've already purchased upgrades for the hiest, and bought jetpacks, and weapon resistant armor!

Time for the hiest, guys!

-The Hiest-

Okay, guys, it's time we dealt with Aesha. She's flying around the area, and planning an assault, I assume.

First, Murray will fly over and distract her, while Sly sneaks up behind her by jetpack, and grapples onto the frame.

Then, Sly must pick at the bolts, at an attempt to drop her in the lava. If it works, she should be extra mad.

I will fly using my wheelchair, and launch a cherry bomb 500 into the frame's mouth when Sly knocks it onto the ground.

That should destory the core of the frame copy, and then Sly and I will break into her tower and steal the Hate Chip.

If it all works out fine as planned, then the Hate Chip will be ours. Oh, and Murray, make sure Aesha is defeated.

-To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Sly: Return of The Thief  Chapter 4: Abyss of Flames pt 3.

Bently to gang: Okay guys, the time has come! We can't have anyone interfere with our hiest, or we'll never get the chip in time.

Sly: Uh, bad news. Carmelita just arrived by helicopter, she must know were here since Aesha called her. Bentley, I'll distract her, you suit up, shoot Aesha down, and then blow up the frame. Murray, then you take out Aesha. I'll talk to Inspector Fox, and then meet up with Bentley to get the chip.

Sly jumped quickly over to Carmelita, who quickly spotted him and prepare for capture.

"Look, Carmelita, I don't mean any trouble." Sly pleaded.

"Too bad Cooper, I'm taking you and your friends to jail." She growled.

"You don't understand! If the Immortal ones succeed and revive Clockwerk, he'll be too strong to stop. This world will become a world of Hate and Darkness, a world where morning never comes, and where everyone hates each other!" He pleaded again.

"Don't try to fool me! My sister led me here, said you were trying to kill her." Carmelita pointed the pistol.

"She lied! It was all a trick for you to kill me! Come on, Carmelita who are you gonna believe? Your husband, or Aesha, a Russian international Criminal?" Sly asked. "Y-you still love me..? Erm, I mean, Fine. I give one chance to prove that you have a hunch." She replied.

"Bentley hacked the info off her computer. Her entire plot is typed out! She's sending the Hate Chip that has Neyla's soul in it, they repaired it!

I don't have much time to get it. So please, If you can, help us." Sly pleaded.

He ran to the tower and crawled in the vent and let Bentley inside. They climbed to the top floor and found the Hate chip.

"The Chip!" Bentley ran towards it. Inspector Fox broke into the window and grabbed it.

"Inspector Fox?" Bentley squeaked. "Cooper! Come on, Let's grab your friends and get out of here, We make sure Neyla doesn't come back.

I'll destroy her for what she did to me in the past!" Carmelita yelled. Sly and Bentley nabbed Murray, who kept slugging the passed out Aesha. Carmelita arrested her for intentionally murdering the prime minister of Russia and making her escape in a valcano.

The gang had Carmelita on their side now, and the group escaped the collapsing Valcano and planned for the next hiest.

-The Defeat of Aesha-

Aesha was beat. And not only did we get the Hate Chip, but we now had Carmelita on our side, and we headed off for our next hiest.

Me and Inspector Fox had a long hour talk about the past, and now we were conspiring to make sure Clockla would never be revived.

Carmelita really didn't fit in much, but when she explained, the gang welcomed her in as, "The Reinforcement's Officer."

Things were getting better and better, but I had a feeling disaster would strike in the future, and We would be the only ones to end it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sly: Return of The Thief  Chapter 5: The Cave of Crystals

-A new enemy-

On our way to our next area, I had a chance to study up on the Notorious "Slash, A "Fire Lord". He had grown up and all of the children feared him, so he faced a cruel and lonely childhood. When he tried to follow his dreams of being a mechanic, They were crushed when a business called up their best Mechanics to test him to see how good he was. He was beat, and the whole business laughed and shuned him for the lack of skill.

So the product of his time, he got more skilled in his Mechanical Engineering, and used it to torment those who hurt him.

Recently, Mechanical activity was dectected underground in Southern Brazil. What he's doing there can't be good.

I don't know what a "Fire Lord" is, but he seems extremely dangerous.

When we arrived at his location, we found an underground cornerstone of all kinds of minerals and gems.

He was nowhere to be seen, but I was yet to find out what he had made of his copy of the Clockwerk frame.

-Sly Cooper and the gang in: The Cave of Crystals-

Carmelita: Okay Cooper, Go gather recon so we can get dirt on Slash's Operation. Make sure you gather pictures of him and his Copy of Clockwerk.

Sly soon found his base of operations in a all tower that was covered in gears and machinery. Something was up inside.

He found his way inside by climbing the tower, and creeping in through an open window. He snapped a few pictures of Slash, and a few of the frame, and the security inside and out in the caves. The frame was gigantic and had plenty of guns and missle launchers and more attached to the body and wings.

_Holy crap. This looks like it could get ugly. _Sly thought to himself.

"Don't try to hide, I know you're here, I got a telepathy call from Aesha herself." Slash said sternly.

Sly stepped out from the shadows, and stared at the mechanical equipment he had, and back to him.

"Geez, you went all out on your copy of Clockwerk's frame. All I'm wondering is why. And you will be stopped." Sly growled.

"Ohoho, I'm going to use this gunship with the magnifying power of diamonds to multiply my abilities, and use it to destroy all who try and stop me! Chaw- haw haw." Slash smirked.

"If you fight as well as you think you'll win, then this won't take long." Sly remarked.

"Foolish raccoon, you're no match alone." Slash glowered.

"Psshaw, Im not alone. Requesting Agent Alpha Fox for reinforcements," he whispered, "Thats you Carmelita."

"Ohoho, the frame is almost ready for destruction, and by time your little gang shows up, I'll be unstoppable!"

"I don't think so, Slash!" Carmelita yelled as she smashed through a huge window. "Agent Carmelita Fox, Cooper Gang reinforcement's officer! Get it memorized." She shouted as she shot the control units down.

"Ohohoho... Chawhawhaw... Ahahahahahaha! It is done. The frame is complete! Time has come, my sweet gunship!" Slash laughed.

"I don't think so!" Sly yelled as Carmelita shot the frame, making it fall onto the floor. "Damn, I missed him!" Carmelita stomped.

"Chaw haw haw!" Slash laughed as he jumped into the gunship Clockwerk, and smashed through a huge window and flew around the underground cave. "Sorry Cooper, almost had 'em." Carmelita apologized. "It's okay, that was a part of the plan to destroy both the frame and him at once." Sly smiled, and kissed the officer, and they went back to the safehouse.

-The Plan-

OK, Slash is flying around the caves according to plan. If we harness the crystals in the underground caves, we could use it to destroy the frame and then Murray can put the smackdown on Slash.

First, Sly and Carmelita have to turn off all over the security lasers and then we're clear to harness crystals without burning our butts off.

Then, Sly and Carmelita pickpocket the guards and use the keys for access to all of Slash's bases and labs.

And lastly, Me, Murray, and Panda King will go into the caves and gather up Diamonds so we can use them to take down Slash.

If it goes well, We should be ready for the hiest. Oh yeah, Carmelita, I recently bought 5 breifcases full of weaponry and powerups for the hiest and future hiests. They should arrive soon. Alright everyone, Move out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sly: Return of The Thief  Chapter 6: Cave of Crystals Part 2

Carmelita and Sly stepped out of the safehouse, ready for their mission. "Okay Cooper, I'm set with the powerups and weaponry. Now, Let's take out the security." Carmelita said. "Man, this next hiest is gunna be real fun, especially with you on the team now, Carmelita." Sly smirked.

"Thanks, I often love to crack some skulls and bust the baddies." She replied with a smile.

They found several laser gates, protecting each of the labs. "Just wondering, how do we break them?" Carmelita asked. "Bentley said we first have to turn off the alarms, and then smash open the laser boxes and overload the power in them so they self destruct." Sly replied. She nodded.

Sly pickpocketed a guard and used the key to get into the security center. Carmelita got rid of the guards, and they proceeded to turning off the alarms and breaking the controls so they can't turn them on again. He pulled the switch, and tried to open the control box under the switch.

"Carmelita, you mind kicking the box open, please? It wont budge." Sly pleaded. She obliged and kicked the box open, and he cut the right cords for the alarms. "Thanks." Sly said. "No problem, anytime." She replied in a sweet tone. They went out to the gates, and Sly smashed open the boxes and Carmelita shot down the controls. "Wow, We make a great team, Carmelita." Sly remarked. Carmelita smiled, and nodded, "Indeed."

"Now for the second phase. I'll pickpocket the guards, and then you shoot them before they call in to the other guards so they don't destory their copy of the keys." Sly said. He pickpocketed the first guard, and Carmelita hung back on the roof and shot the guard, then they proceeded until they were at the last guard.

Sly to Carmelita: Okay, this one looks tough. Get ready to shoot him several times.

Sly stole the last guard's key, and Carmelita shot it down three times. It flashed red on it's mechanical body.

Carmelita: Cooper, run! It's gonna explode!

It exploded, and broke open a secret passage way to somewhere else. "Hrmm. That might be handy. Wanna check it out?" Sly asked.

"Sure." Carmelita was curious, and followed the raccoon into the passage.

"Woah! This must be the secret base, judging by all of the wall and floor lasers, and security guards. Maybe something really important is back here." Sly pondered. They continued on the long hallways, smashing any laser fences, and knocking out guards. They soon came to a huge vault door with a huge lock with the shape of Sly's cane engraved. He gasped. "Slash, I remember who he is!" Sly gasped.

"Who is he?" She asked. "He's... my uncle. He tried to kill me when I was young, before the Thievius Raccoonus was stolen. He wanted my cane, because only mine could open the Cooper Vault. My dad and him fought, and my dad won. He was humiliated, and created a whole new identity, and became a "Fire Lord," and started tormenting people." "Holy crap. That's one heck of a story." Carmelita pondered.

"Yeah. He must've forged his own cane that looks like mine and made his own Cooper Vault. All of his plans and loot are in here! I'll try the lock, it should work, since mine is the same shape." Sly said, and put his cane into the lock, and the door churned, and spewed steam as it opened, revealing the blueprints to the frames, and all of his operation plans. His loot sat in the back of the vault.

"Jackpot." Sly remarked. The Vault door slammed shut when they were inside, and locked.

"Shit! We're locked in!" Sly pouted. Carmelita pointed to the second lock on the other side of the door. "Oh. Thanks." He chuckled, and opened the door. Alarms went off in the hall, and they dashed out of the cave. "What? I thought we turned off the power!" Sly growled.

"We did, must've had a generator inside there." Carmelita stated, "Let's go back to the safehouse."

Sly nodded, and they headed back to the safehouse.

-Meanwhile, In the Diamond caves-

"Okay, Panda King, use fireworks to guard the gate from any guards that try to stop us, please." Bentley commanded.

Bentley and Murray carried the Huge diamond out of the cave, and brought it to the safehouse.

"2 more Diamond stashes." Bentley said. "Awesome," Murray said sarcastically.

They carried another Diamond batch out of the second cave and guards were coming to stop them. Panda King dazzled them with fireworks and used flame fu to burn them. They brought the second batch to the safehouse. "One more huge stash, guys." Bentley noted.

They ran across the crystal cave and bombed the diamond out and put them in a cart, and pushed the cart out to the base, while Panda King worked his firework magic and blew up the guards. Mission Complete.

-Plans for the hiest-

Ok guys, Thanks to our efforts, we are ready for the big hiest.

First, Sly and Carmelita will go into the Tower to the top floor, and leap to the roof and use the Gunship I purchased and set there for the hiest. Use the two-man gunship to distract Slash, while The rest of the gang work to take him down. I set down the diamonds at certain points to bounce several lasers at him, and that should overheat the frame, making it shut down and it will fall to the ground.

Next, when the frame breaks, and he gets out, Sly will fight Slash, and Carmelita will help Sly if needed.

Then, we search the tower, and look for any hate chips or loot. Move out, guys.

-Later That Night-

"Yes, I understand, Sir. Bye." Carmelita ended the call on her cellphone, sat on her bed, and sighed.

"Carmelita, what's wrong?" Sly sat beside her, and listened to what she had to say.

"I've been fired from Interpol, and I can't believe you're falling for it, thinking Im upset. Hahaha!" She laughed.

"Huh? How's that good?" Sly asked. "Because, I planned it out. When I realized you still loved me after our chat in the valcano, I set up a plan.

I joined your gang, and helped you out, and paid people to get the word out. I did it because I wanted to be closer to you more, and now, I'm with you in the gang, and I'm taking the last name Cooper." Carmelita smiled, and kissed Sly. He smiled. "All that, just for me? You're awesome. I owe ya one." Sly commented. "Thanks," She giggled, "Come on, the hiest is in a few minutes. Let's suit up."

To be Continued: The Hiest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sly: Return of The Thief  Chapter 7: The Cave of Crystals: Hiest

Sly and Carmelita mounted the Gunship, and flew around Slash. "Hey, Slash! Take this!" Sly yelled, and shot at him.

"Argh! I'll get you, Cooper! You will regret that!" He yelled. "I prefer "Nephew", Right, **Uncle Vlad**?" Sly remarked.

"Oh, so you do remember me. I shoud have gotten that damn cane, not you! I was suppose to be next in line, but no. The Cooper's shuned me, and now, I'll end their legacy!" Slash yelled. "I don't think so! Not with me around, your not! I am Carmelita Montoya Cooper, The Cooper Gang's full time Reinforcement Officer, and you will not touch this man!" She shouted, and shot the frame onto the roof of the tower, and Bentley placed the last diamond, and turned on the lasers and pointed the lasers at the frame. It exploded, and Slash was shot onto the ground from the frame. Sly and Carmelita crashed the plane into the wall, dropping crystals all over the remains of the frame and tower, and jumped out in front of Slash.

"Grrr... I told you, and you didn't listen. Fine then, Cooper. Prepare for the final minutes of your legacy, ... for the both you!" Slashed shouted.

"You dare threaten Carmelita? You touch her, I'll make sure your skull shatters like your "dreams." Sly threatened.

"Those weren't fake dreams, you Idiot! It was my secondary choice in life!" Slash growled and yanked out his own version of Sly's cane, however, was longer, and had sharper edges. "En Garde!" Slash challenged. Sly and Slash fought each other, back and forth they slashed each other, until Slash pulled a cheap shot, and yanked the key to the Cooper Vault in his hand. "Shit! No! I won't let you get into the vault!" Sly shouted.

"No Cooper, rest. I'll get the cane from this Idiot." Carmelita held him back, and went after Slash.

"You will surender Sly's cane, or I will be forced to destory you." She warned. "Chaw haw haw. You can try! I'll smash you down like the wind! En garde!" Slash laughed. Carmelita shot at him, and jump kicked him down onto the ground, and stomped on his head, and grabbed Sly's cane, and snapped the fake in two. "You don't deserve this cane." She said, and threw the two peices of it into a fire, and they melted.

She scraped Sly off the floor and gave him back the cane. "Thanks Carmeli- Watch out!" Sly warned, and jump in the way of Slash, and slammed him in the head with his cane. "Oooh, I HEARD that skull break. Uh huh, told you, Uncle Vlad."

The gang ran into the tower, and climbed through each floor, ransaking the floors for a hate chip or loot. Upon reaching the top floor, they found a second secret vault behind the computers. Sly opened the lock with his cane and found another Hate chip, containing a soul capture unit.

"It's good we found this one. In the end, If I have to, I'll merge myself with the real frame, and if it has the original Hate chip with Clockwerk inside, I'll let you all know, ... so you can destroy it." Sly said grimly. "B-but that will kill you too Sly! It's too risky." Bentley replied.

"I know, but worth it to keep the Cooper family safe. He's survived too long. He may even be revived now, but waiting for me to return, so I can end his Immortal life for good. In the meantime, we have to defeat the reamaining 3 Immortal ones, and prepare to end it all. I have a feeling that our past adventures in defeating Clockwerk on the blimp over Paris was only the brief begining." Sly said again.

"Come on, Let's get out of here, and on to our next target before Interpol comes. I still have my Interpol Tracker 300. They're coming here, and fast." Carmelita warned.

-The defeat of Slash-

The hiest was a complete success, and Slash was defeated and brought the justice by Interpol.

In addition, Carmelita is now a full time member of the Cooper gang, and took the family name.

The past of being chased was fun, but now it's serious, and We'll need Carmelita more than ever.

We started our move on from the caves, and headed to our next area.

Things were just getting even more fun.

-Cooper Gang Jingle-


	8. Chapter 8

Sly: Return of The Thief  Chapter 8: Resistance

The road trip gave Carmelita and I the time we needed to study up on the "Black Wings."

They were obssessed with doing research and tests.. on people. I had barely enough information on their leader;

But enough to know that there's a secret group dedicated to defeating the Black Wings, a group called the "Resistance."

I just have to meet these brave people. And maybe I could find a recruit for the Cooper Gang, to help us defeat Clockwerk's minions.

On the way, Bentley emailed the Resistance, and they replied saying they might know someone that was extremely skilled with Mechanics, and

they called him one of their prized members. A young boy named, "Zack." Who he was, a total mystery, but I just had to meet this guy.

They spoke so highly of him, and now that we're part of the Resistance already, We get to meet this esteemed Zack.

If this operation goes well, we may have a full time Mechanic on our team.

-Sly and the gang in: Resistance-

Bentley: Sly, head down to the Resistance base. I've marked their GPS coordinates into your Binoc-u-com.

Sly: Roger.

Sly headed down to the base, and greeted all over the Elite members, as they greeted him back.

"Hey, My name is Sly, and my gang are all recruits in your group. The rest are coming down, can I meet this "Zack?" Sly asked.

Their leader nodded, and led him to a training room. Plenty of robot dummies, the strongest they had, swarmed Zack.

A warrior indeed, with silver wild hair, gold eyes, and appeared to have fangs, wore Red Skull patterned overalls, and sat in a huge robot of some sort, with two huge hands that shift into weapons. Zack was swarmed, but he brought own two huge guns on his hands and shot everyone down without even a poke on him. "Whoa. He's amazing!" Sly complimented. "Thanks," the Leader accepted, "My best student."

"Might I ask for your name?" Sly asked. "Blake." He replied. "Zack, come over here, there's someone here to meet you." Blake called out.

Zack walked over by robot, and nodded to Blake. "This is Sly Cooper, a Master Theif of the Legendary Coopers.

Zack's eyes widened. "C-Cooper? T-THE Cooper?" Zack asked. "Well, I wouldn't say my legacy is legendary, but-" Sly said.

"Nonsense! In Eldstein, we've heard countless stories of all the hiests you accomplished, and the bad people you've beaten!" Zack exclaimed.

"So, my gang, is like, famous here?" Sly asked. "Ya! Well we kept you secret from the Black Wings, but maybe someone might've told 'em, cuz they're security just rose 60% in the past hour." Zack replied. "An hour? Are they afraid of me and my gang or something?" Sly asked again.

"Yup, and they're TERRIFIED of me, too. By the way, It's been my life's dream to join your gang! You guys are awesome!" Zack smiled.

"Really? Because the reason I wanted to meet you, was for that reason. If we help you defeat the Black Wings and save Eldstein, will you join my gang?" Sly asked, with a smile. "YES! Anytime, Sly. Those robots are piece of cake, just wait till you see me in REAL action!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well, consider yourself a part time member of the Cooper Gang." Sly said, and pinned a Cooper Gang logo pin onto his overalls, next to Resistance Badges. Zack smiled, and led Sly to the lobby, where the gang waited for them.

"OH. MY. GAWD. THE WHOLE GANG IS HERE?" Zack cheered, and started asking questions right and left to the members.

Afterwards, he walked up to Sly, and had an important question. "Sly, I have another recruit... or two." Zack said.

"Two? Are they good fighters?" Sly asked. "Yupp," Zack replied, "Here they come." Zack pointed to two people.

Kilayla, A wild archer, who wore green and sat on a leopard mount. And Luke, A Battle mage, who wore a logn white jacket, black boots. gloves, and held a gold staff with a blue orb on the end with electricity jolting out. The two greeted Sly and the others.

"These two also have the dream of joining the gang, but they're so overjoyed, they're speechless." Zack said, "They're just as good as me. The Resistance's best Students of all time." "Wow! Im convinced. How bout yall?" Sly asked the gang. "Of course, Awesome! Oogattah! Wow, Mm, Cool, bro, and "I agree, Cooper." came from each of the members in order. Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda king, Dimitri, and Carmelita. "Zack, Kilayla, Luke. We'd be glad to help you with the Black Wings, because lately, 5 strong guys have conspired with Clockwerk and creating 5 copies of his frame to fight in. We defeated two of them, but the third, is the leader of the Black Wings." Sly replied.

"WHAT?" Zack shouted. "Yeah. We gotta gather up all their Hate chips so Clockwerk will never be revived again. If he does get revived, We will definately need you 3 in defeating him. Once we beat the Black Wings, you guys will be full time members of the gang." Sly replied, and pinned more Cooper pins to the others.

"Also, Zack, Luke, and I were already in our own gang, but now, our gangs have merged. We were called, "The Saviours of Eldstein", as our leader discribed us." Kilayla said, and put Saviour pins on each of the Cooper gang members.

Sly smiled. The two gangs then conspired a plan to take down the Black Wings and destroy the frame and collect their chip.

"What's a Hate Chip, anyway?" Zack asked. "Its a big microchip that gathers energy from people's hatred. Neyla and Arripegio took all of the Clockwerk parts from us, and Neyla merged with Clockwerk, deeming her new name, Clockla. When the blimp set over Paris, they were unleashing the power of the northern lights on the people who ate spice in Paris, causing them to hate all, especially the Cooper Gang. If tha twere to happen, Clockla wouldve been too powerful to stop. So, in brief summary, The Hate Chip is a device used to turn hatred into life, creating Immortality." Bentley summarized. "What?" Zack shouted, "If the Black Wings have a Hate Chip and decide to use it on the frame, He will be immortal?" "No, only if everyone hated each other." Sly replied. "No, seriously, the people all across the Eldstein Region, Towns and Black Wings hate each other. If the leader merges with the frame using the chip, he'll be unstoppable!" Zack exclaimed.

"WHAT? Then why are we standing around? We have to move, and fast! We can't let that happen!" Sly and Carmelita said in unison.

The gang started advising a plan to attack the enemies of the Resistance, while Zack and Sly talked about their previous adventures and about what was to come.

-The Plan-

Okay guys, Time for a plan. First, Zack must help Sly get inside the Black Wings' Base, and take some recon photos of the security and the frame, plus our enemy. Also, take some extra photos of the outside.

Next, Our new recruits will suit up and take out any security on the outside so we can all get in. Once clear, I can move in and hack the system for the data.

And lastly, Sly and Carmelita will break into the mines and steal keys from each of the Black wings watchmen, and use them to get into the main Security System building after the first two jobs are complete.

Alright team, conspire! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sly: Return of The Thief Chapter 9: Resistance Pt. 2

Zack and Sly stepped out of the safehouse. Zack pulled the sleeze up from his right arm, and turned on the robot, and sat on the confy chair.

"Without my mechanics, all I have is a pistol, but that won't be a problem, because It rarely powers down." Zack noted.

"Follow me, Cooper, I'll take you to where "he" is." Zack said, and led him through the city, around the watchmen, and to the mining area.

"Keep on your guard. Those small blimbs around in the air, are really cameras." Zack warned, and Sly kept close, they broke into a run, and soon reached the enterance to the Black Wings' Base. He hid Sly as Sly crept through the vent, and soon Zack followed behind.

"Wow, didn't think you could slip through." Sly remarked. "Well, I'm only 14. I'm small enough to fit in a vent that big, and I've been in smaller spaces before." Zack replied, and led Sly to the first lab, alot of containers were nearby, each containing a person, except one of the tanks was smashed.

"You see the broken containment unit? I broke it to save Kilayla. She was a specimen here in the mines." Zack said. "Wow, must've been horrible." Sly said, and started snapping photos of the security, guards, and containers, and soon found the hanging frame. "C-Clockwerk!" Zack exclaimed. "Shh! Quiet, it's alright, it's just a fake, and not functional." Sly cried. He snapped a photo of it, and voices were heard soon after.

"That's him, the leader of the Black Wings, Krux! Some say he once appeared out of another demension, and he uses wierd creatures of dark against his enemies in rough situations. That's how the main founding leader of the Resistance died, and Blake took over. He was her son." Zack whispered. The voices of Krux and a doctor guy spoke up. "How are the specimen, Galvin?" He asked the doctor. "Stablized, and fully shielded since the assault and raid from that one boy officer Klutz spoke of. Zack was his name, I recall." Galvin replied. "Well, I hear the Cooper gang is in town, thanks to one of our watchmen spies who eavesdropped on some boy named Vox. We musn't fail to them. For sure, they came to destroy the frame and take the empty hate chip that I will merge myself with. And I fear that they'll have Zack by their side, He's already defeated have the army in less than a week last year." Krux glowered, and walked away after Sly snapped a picture of him. "Okay, all of the pictures are taken, let's head back to the safehouse, so you can help Bentley get inside." Sly said. They returned to the safehouse, and the three recruits and Bentley left for the mission. "Okay, We'll make sure all secuirty is done for, wait in a safe place. 5 minutes later, the group recovered Bentley, and snuck him to a computer. "Okay fellas, this is it. It shouldn't be too hard for me to hack into the firewall and get the dirt on this guys operation."

Bentley said, and hacked into the firewall, the cursor moving and dodging units right and left, and broke the barrier and succeded in breaking into the firewall. "I'm in! Hmm, Krux plans to... fly across the sea, and expand his hatred radius in other regions? Oh my gawd, this is bad. Let's hurry back to the safehouse before we're caught." Bentley said. Krux bashed into the room, catching the 4. "Aha! I knew my hunch was right about being hacked! And now you know my secret. The chip is already installed, and now I'm ready for Immortality!" He shouted, and pressed a button, dropping the frame, which opened up, and glowed. "Sly, Krux is entering the frame!" Bentley cried into the walkie talkie. "Uh-o." Sly replied.

Krux laughed as he jumped into the frame, the mouth closed, and he flew, and broke though the glass ceiling. "After 'em!" Zack shouted. They ran back into the safehouse, devising a new plan.

-The new plan-

This is bad. Krux has control over Immortality. Before he sets to the next region, we have to lessen the hatred, so he'll be weak enough to destroy. Once he's down, We'll destroy the chip, and it's all over.

Forget about security on the mines and town, now we know the plot, we'll use jetpacks to chase him, and shoot him down using our new prized recruit, Zack. Once he's weakened, Sly and Carmelita will jump onto the frame's back secretly, and whack the head, distracting him. If he crashes, we'll pry open the mouth of the head, and grab the chip, and then destroy it. If it goes well, We'll have new recruits, and then we head off to the next area, which I already have GPS Coordinates on. Move out, Saviours of Eldstein! (Man, I love to say that, Bentley thought.)


	10. Chapter 10

Sly: Return of The Theif  Chapter 10: Resistance Part 3

Bentley: Zack, shoot down the frame as it passes by. Here's a small tip, If you manage to keep behind him, you can deal more damage to the back of his head, and wings.

Zack: Alright, thanks for the tip.

Zack turned on the jetpack, and followed Sly and Carmelita to the frame.

"Get ready guys, It's gunna be real sticky." Zack laughed. He brought out his best and fastest guns, and shot at the head of the frame, and knocked the wing supports loose. "Go! The supports are loose, knock the wings and head off, and get the chip and head back to the safehouse! W-what out!" Zack cried. Krux turned around and shot at the two, and knocked Sly to the ground. "Sly!" Zack yelled. Carmelita flew after Sly, who was caught by Bentley's net. "You! Krux! Remember me? I took out half your army in a day! It is I, Zack! You will pay for that, Krux, prepare to be destroyed!" Zack yelled. Zack darted around him, and launching missiles while shooting bullets and smacking his head with Drill hands.

"EN GARDE!" Zack delivered the coup de grace and shattered the frame into 10 parts, and pryed open the head, and snatched the chip.

Zack ran over to the gang, and handed over the hate chip. "Luckily we managed to get the townspeople to not hate him, or he would never die.

Well he still is alive, juse trapped inside the chip." Bentley stated. "Mission Accomplished, Let's get out of here before the fuzz show. And by fuzz, I mean Krux's army." Zack demanded. "Too late. Baha. Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHA. Give us the chip." The army laughed. Zack blocked the army,

"Over my dead body. I will serve the Cooper gang with my life. I will fight until the end, and in the end, All of you will be terminated. En Garde!" Zack growled. Zack howled as he unleashed his secret weapon, an endless ammo supply of Flamethrowers, and shot bullets covered in flames at the army. Kilayla and Luke soon joined to help, and shot and fought down the remaining warriors of the army. "Wait. This is the begining. Here comes the reinforcements." Zack warned. A few seconds later, a new army of giant attack robots swarmed down the mines path. "Heheh. This is where it gets really fun." Zack chuckled. Zack began shooting at the robots, and more kept swarming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Zack turned to his left, to see Kilayla hurt on the dirt, and robots swarmed around her. "Kilayla! Grr, Stay away from her!" Zack yelled.

Luke was down as well. All alone in the war. Nowhere to turn to. Only one path. Destruction. Zack summoned up all of his anger and became what the Black Wings feared. "!" Zack growled, his eyes burned with flames as the killing machine withing took over. The fierce warrior sang his war call as he shot down and smashed all of the robots alone. "WHO'S NEXT?" Zack screamed. A 100 feet wide wing spread Clockwerk flew down at him. "That's... It can't be... The real Clockwerk!" Zack shook.

Zack to Gang: Guys, Kilayla and Luke are down. Luke has been killed... Kilayla has serious injuries, but will live. That's not the chase though.

Sly, Clockwerk.. has been revived. I know the real one, because I had a Dimensional Scream once. It showed this very same Clockwerk, the one you fought at the valcano all those years back. I have these dizzy spells, that tell the future and past. I saw you kill Clockwerk in one from the past after touching the hate chip today, and a second later, another one. It showed me fighting Clockwerk, in this exact place. This is it. My destiny is about to be fuffilled... To take down Clockwerk, and save the Cooper clan!

Zack jumped and unsheathed a Katana, with a metal so sharp, it can slice Clockwerk in just a slash. Zack flew at the mechanical Clockwerk, and slashed part of it's wing off, and stabbed his eye. "Aaarghh!" Clockwerk screamed. "You won't get away with this. I will kill Cooper! And you too!" Clockwerk growled, and dashed away.

Sly: Zack, what's happening now?

Zack: Clockwerk... He's getting away! We have to run. He might alert the next Immortal one that we're coming to destroy the frame!

The gang fled the scene in Eldstein, saying their farewells, and tending to the fallen's wounds.

"She will recover, Zack. In the meantime, We'll need help studying our next plot for a plan." Sly said.

"We'll get Clockwerk, and I'll destroy him." Zack muttered.

"Just wondering, Why are you so transfixed on killing Clockwerk and saving the clan?" Sly asked.

Zack slipped up his left sleeve, revealing half of the Cooper logo. "What?" Sly pondered, and put his left wrist and completed the Cooper trademark symbol. "The family symbol... Who are you, Zack?" Sly asked.

"When you were 10, I was born into the Cooper name, just before dad was killed, only a week before.. Me and mom escaped, and she took care of me, but before the Resistance, she died. I found myself living on the streets with Von, Vox, and these other kids." Zack said grimly.

"How'd she die?" Sly asked. "Krux... when he was leader of the army, he killed her..." Zack replied.

"So, you're my brother, and you knew it the whole time?" Sly pondered.

"Yes, I planned this to happen using my Dimensional Scream abilities to change history of time itself." Zack said.

"Does Kilayla have anything to do with the Cooper name?" Sly asked.

"N-No, she's just.. erm.. a girl that someone just so happens to be in love with.. hrrmm..." Zack meeped.

"You saved her life though, man. Don't be afraid to tell her, she probably already loved you even before." Sly encouraged.

"Thanks. Now, to study up on the next one." Zack pondered.


	11. Chapter 11

SLY: Return of The Thief  Chapter 11: Captured

Disaster finally struck. Most of the gang ended up in Interpol's most esteemed jail, which would make it hard to get into.

The only ones out of jail were just Zack, Kilayla, and Bentley. They caught up to us, only to find that we were locked up in the Main Interpol Security Prison. Nobody has ever broken out alive, and those who did, well, I prefer not to say. What remained of them were little sticky puddles of blood.

Well, at least we found who were after, the main chairmen of Interpol, who secretly was a master criminal and held the fourth Clockwerk Frame.

Carmelita really took it the hardest. She'd never experienced jail before and felt kinda sorry for those she locked up.

C'mon guys. If you're getting this transmission, The gang was split into 4 areas, Murray and I in Cell block D, Guru and Penelope in Cell block C, Panda King and Dmitri in Cell block B, and Carmelita in Cell block A. We were the lucky ones, because Cell Block D has a weakness; the Idiots put us in an area with less security. Hurry, We don't have much time. Once the Gang is back, we'll take down the fourth Immortal one.

-End of Log- 11:58 Cairo, Egypt

Zack stepped out of the safehouse, and Bentley filled him in on the objective.

Bentley: Since Sly is in jail, I need you to take recon photos around the area.

Zack: Sorry, but I don't have a camera.

Bentley: Actually you do, just like Sly's, your Binoc-u-com has a built in camera.

Zack: Ohhh. Okay, I'll get the pictures.

Zack crept around the area, taking pictures of the tight security, missle tanks, and missle defence units on the walls of the prison.

Upon returning to the safehouse, Clockwerk flew over head. "Shit! Clockwerk is here?" Zack snapped the photo of him and ran back.

-The plan-

It won't be easy breaking out Sly and Murray, even though there's a crack in the wall of the cell, due to tons of security.

This is serious, if we're caught they still have missile launchers on the walls and for sure that will be their weapon of protection.

To break out Sly and Murray, we have to force them out while not getting caught.

Zack will sneak inside through a vent I detected and find Sly's cell. Sly can then try to open the vent from his cell, allowing him inside.

Zack, here's the risky part; You have to get enraged. The boss of Interpol Prison uses spice in secret to turn the most dangerous thugs into his own army. By manipulating spice and hypnosis, you could easily destroy the whole building to pieces in less than an hour.

However, Cell block D is the only place with a weak spot, so it's impossible to break the others out.

Once Sly and Murray are back, we can begin phase 2. Move out, Zack.

"Ugh, I hate spices. Here goes nothing..." Zack growled as he ate the spice, and crawled into the vent to Sly's cell.

"Psst Sly. SLY!" Zack whispered. "Huh?" Sly muttered. "Hello?"

"Cooper! I'm in the back wall vent!" Zack said

"Zack? what're you doing here?" Sly asked.

Zack told him the plan about smashing the place apart.

"What? That's crazy! And, ... genius! With your skills, that shouldn't be a problem, considering all the firepower you have." Sly said.

Sly broke open the vent, and Zack crawled inside and turned on the Machine.

"Okay, now how are we gonna get the Hypno boxes on?" Sly asked.

"Bentley said you have to sneak into the control room and turn them on. Then I do the rest. Once you do, stay clear. Bentley believes when I get really angry, I can destory anything. Im basically a killing machine." Zack replied.

"Okay, I'll turn em on." Sly replied, and leaped towards the control room above. He knocked down the guards, and turned on the boxes from the control unit.

"Arrgghh... RrRRGGGHHH...ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH... !" Zack growled, and started shooting guards right and left, and shot a missle at a crack in the wall, breaking a hole for the two to escape. Sly opened Murray's cell and got him out of there.

More guards can after the enraged boy, trying to take him out. Zack shot down everyone of them in the cell block and ran out though the hole.

Mission accomplished.

-The second Phase-

Now that Sly and Murray are back, It's time to break out and Penelope. We need them to break out Panda King and Dimitri, and we need those two to break out Carmelita. So, for this next job, Sly, Zack, and Kilayla will suit up and eliminate the air defenses, while Murray possesses a missile tank, and goes into the prison, and then shoots the door to Penelope's cell open. Then Murray will defend them as they escape.

Alright, Move out.

Zack went into the next room, where Kilayla sat in bed. "Kilayla, you're awake!" Zack exclaimed.

"Whuh? What happened? I was fighting the army, and I passed out..? She asked.

"Yeah, you were hurt bad, but I protected you and brought you to the safehouse. You know the dimensional scream I told you about? The one where I fought Clockwerk?" Zack replied. She nodded. "After you passed out, I defeated the army, but the REAL Clockwerk swooped down at me, but I fought him and he fled the scene, flying away. He's flying nearby the prison." Zack said. "That ability is really peculiar. Especially when you see the future." Kilayla replied. "Yeah. So it seems now you're recovered?" Zack asked.

"Mhm," She nodded, "So now what?"

"Bentley already made a plan for you, Sly, and I to take out security on the walls so we an free two more members." Zack replied.

Bentley: Come on, the time has come for the next job. Suit up!

"Well, it's time for the mission. See you outside." Zack said, and kissed her on the cheek, and walked away.

She gasped and felt her cheek when blushing. _He.. He kissed me? Is he... in love with me?_ she thought.

Kilayla grabbed her crossbow, and headed out to greet the others.


	12. Chapter 12

SLY: Return of The Thief  Chapter 12: Captured! Pt.2

Zack, Kilayla, and Sly used their jetpacks to fly over to the Missile Turrets, and immediately it detected them, and all pointed at them.

"Uh-o." Sly muttered. Each Turret began shooting missiles at them, and one by one they destroyed. Still too many missiles.

"This is getting intense, and my jetpack's almost done for!" Sly shouted. "Don't worry, I'm just getting started!" Zack laughed, and dashed over each of them and shot them down. After a few minutes, The missile turrets were cleared out.

Bentley: " Good work, you three, head back to the safehouse before the guards spot us and report to Interpol. Murray is getting into position on the tank. " The three headed back to the safehouse, and they waited for Murray to bring news so they could devise a plan.

Meanwhile, in the back room of the safehouse-

"About earlier, ..." She began. "Oh right. When you shot that missile turret, and it exploded and caught flames, that was awesome." Zack interrupted. "No, I'm talking about when you kissed me." She replied. "Oh." Zack blushed, and turned his head to the side.

She kissed him on the cheek, and was gone before he could look at her. She hid around the corner, listening in on him. "Yes!" She heard him whisper. "Eavesdropping on em, are we?" Sly chuckled, making her gasp and turn towards him. "N-no." She lied, looking away.

An awkward silence reached the safehouse, well except for the dancing Mechanic in the back of the safehouse.

"Hey, Sly... Does he ever.. talk about me?" She asked. "Well, don't tell him I told you this, but yeah." Sly replied.

"Does he, by any chance, love me?" She asked again. "Again, yeah, but don't tell him I told you, He'll explode of embarrasment." Sly remarked.

She stared at the dancing boy in the room, until he tripped on his own two feet, and fell face flat on the floor. She giggled from the funny display as he shot up and shoved off the dirt from his overalls, looking around to see if anyone saw him fall. Thinking that nobody heard him, he continued to dance for several minutes before sitting on the floor and poking at the floor with a twig that appeared out of nowhere.

"Murray, did you get them? What? No! Aw, man! Mission FAILIURE!" Bentley whined.

-The new plan-

Well guys, our plan failed. Murray got captured and put in Cell block C with the Guru. So, now we skip onto our new phase.

If we can't bust them out while the boss is there, we'll have to get him out of the prison so we can slip in and grab our friends.

To do that, Zack and Sly will slip into the boss' base of operations, and find the frame. Clockwerk may be alive and flying about. but it's perfect distraction for the hiest. Once you find that frame, destroy it before he gets inside. If he adds the hate chip, it's all over for us. The hatred of the criminals for the police will amplify his immortality. If we can scare him out of here, it's clear skies for the hiest.


	13. Chapter 13

SLY: Return of The Thief  Chapter 13: Captured! Pt. 3

Sly and Zack walked out of the safehouse, running towards the main tower in the huge prison. They crawled inside the vent, instantly spotting the frame, hanging from the ceiling. A steel grating blocked their path, except it went around the room, and there was a door and a ladder just beside the control panels. Zack stopped Sly's movement, shushing him. "Shh! I hear voices..." Zack warned. A muscular man in black walked up to the frame, smirking. "Soon, frame, soon..." He muttered, walking out of the room. They ran over to the door, opening it and jumping down to the controls. Sly smashed the controls, dropping the frame, causing the wings to just about fall off. Zack dropped special explosives around the frame, and jumped back when they exploded. "Heh. When he tries to fly, it will SHATTER! And when the coast is clear, Bentley and Kilayla will break the others out." Zack whispered, laughing. The man came running in, growling at the two thieves. "What in the world do you two thing you're doing?" He yelled. "Who are you, and what are you planning?" Sly asked. "What do you think I am planning, you idiot? Im going to be IMMORTAL! I am Xigbar, Sharpshooter of the Immortal ones!" He growled. Zack growled back at him, getting ready to shoot. Xigbar warped behind them, and began shooting at Zack's machine. "Watch out!" Sly called out, blocking the darts with his cane. Zack shot at the man, missing the warping shooter. "He's... He's too fast.. This requires... Sharp... eyes..." Zack panted, trying to hit the attacker at least once. Sly jumped into one of the warp portals, chasing the shooter and swiping at him with his cane. Xigbar jumped kicked Sly in the chest, knocking the air out of the raccoon and sending him into the wall. Zack growled as his eye sight sharpened with anticipation. "You... You will pay for that!" Zack growled, jumping out from his machine as it exploded finally from all the shots. His hand glowed as a sword shaped like a key appeared in his hand. Xigbar's smirk disappeared after that. "A Keyblade? Damn it.. Oh well." Xigbar pouted. Zack jumped into the portal, slashing him with the keyblade, sending him into a wall. He summoned a second key in his left, lunging at him, cross-slashing him in the chest, blood splat on the wall in the shape of an X. Xigbar limped over to the frame and jumped inside, flying through the roof. He flew a few metres in the air from the tower, until the frame exploded and fell apart. Xigbar fell to the ground, blood seeping and spraying out from the impact of the crash. The rest of the gang met up, and grabbed Sly from the wall of the tower. "The deed... is done!" Zack panted, putting his keyblades away. The gang ran out from the prison, each hopping into the van and driving away from Hell.

-Gathering-

The gang was back together so far, but now was the most serious test of our lives. Now it was time to study up on the final member of the Immortal Ones. The one who revived our main enemy, Clockwerk. As we head to our next location, we have to prepare. Because if we're not prepared for the worst, the Cooper gang will be destroyed. And I wont let that happen...

Coming up next: Chapter 14: Cold Heart of Emptiness


	14. Chapter 14

SLY: Return Of The Thief Chapter 14: Cold Heart of Hate And Emptiness

Data Gathered on the enemy: UNKNOWN

Objective: Sneak into the enemy's fortress and Gather Intel

Sly crept along the shadows of the heavily guarded streets of Japan, searching for what might be the base where Clockwerk was revived. He soon came to a very suspicious looking tower, but there was no way inside... except the high defended thick steel alloy door of high density.

-Sly to Gang Call-

Sly: Bad news, there's no way inside the tower except for a tough looking door. Send heavy firepower to my position, stat.

Bently: Roger. -End of Call- A few minutes later, Zack showed up, and with new tricks up his sleeve. "You think you can take down those guards, and the door?" Sly asked. "Of course! I can handle this. Watch THIS!" Zack boasted, pressing a button on his robot. The prototype bot transformed into Siege Mode, which was practically made of heavy weaponry. Zack fired all weapons at once, which killed the guards, and smashed the door to shards of sharp metal. Parts of the tower's base were cracked from the powerful impact. Zack reverted back to prototype form and smirked at the destruction. "That... is awesome." Sly laughed, running into the tower, Zack in tow. After a few minutes, they were still climbing the tower steps. "Ugh! I hate stairs." Zack groaned. "Shh... Someone is right above us, but I can't make out the voice..." Sly whispered. "Oh! Over there, there seems to be another way up there." Zack whispered back, pointing at a hatch with a ladder. They climbed the ladder to the highest floor. They were near the ceiling far from the balcony where a metal bird sat. A few feet away, a purple skinned monkey with wierd gadgets stood, beside him, a fat walrus with a broken tusk. "...Him! Dr. M and the Mc. Sweeny are the ones behind it? Ah, I should've known." Sly growled. "Who?" Zack asked. "Dr. M was Dad's partner, and so was the Mc. Sweeny. Dr. M was obsessed with the Cooper Vault, so he stole the deed to our secret island, and tried to pry inside for years. The fat one led me to the vault so Dr. M could steal my cane, the key to the vault. After a LONG Battle, I lost my memory and married Carmelita. But Bentley brought my memory back, and so began the battle to stop Clockwerk from revival." Sly explained, shaking slightly. "Whoa. That's brutal. And about that metal bird, I think it's MOVING... and with nobody inside..." Zack whispered. "Then all of our targets in one place. Let's ditch this joint." Sly whispered. But just as he said that, the grating below them gave in from lack of attention or just their bad luck. The duo tumbled to the floor below, and the enemy turned around. Zack looked up at them, finding that they were all staring at them. "Eheheh... Shit." Zack muttered. "Argh, Sly Cooper and that kid that killed Krux. We've been waiting." Dr. M laughed, and Clockwerk moved from his roost, turning to his old enemy that destroyed him. "Ah, Sly Cooper. I've been waiting for this day for awhile. The day when I finally rid the Cooper clan of both of you." Clockwerk said coldly, giving a death glare to the Coopers. "Ha. Funny story, too bad it won't happen!" Zack mocked, transforming into Siege Mode and firing all weapons at the owl. He ignored the attack and charged at Zack, shattering the robot into pieces. "Ah!" Zack meeped, jumping out the suit in time, summoning the keyblades from the assault on Xigbar. Sly was busy fighting off the other two, so his only option was to take Clockwerk head on._ I may be risking my life... But as long as my battle makes a difference in the world, I'll take that chance! _Zack thought sharply. He jumped into his back-up machine, built for melee assaults and strength. Letting out a battle cry, Zack charged at Clockwerk, demolished his wings, and jumped off the balcony with Clockwerk in grip. Sly ran to the balcony, looking over and seeing his brother fall to his doom. "Zack! WHAT THE HELL!" Sly screeched down to the boy. Zack activated self destruct on the robot, and discharged the electiricity inside, which could cause an explosion strong enough to destroy anything in it's path, even those pesky cockroaches. The gang watched Zack and Clockwerk fall from the tower, and braced themselves just as the explosion happened. As expected, the tower collasped, and Sly successfully escaped the damage to the safehouse. "Is everyone okay? Quick, let's go find Zack and see if he or Clockwerk survived." Sly frowned, running outside. Kilayla was far ahead of the group, already at the site where Zack landed. She found parts of his robot shell, the wires sparked from the contact of the cold rain. A few steps later, she found Zack, covered in bruises and scrapes, seeming to not have any sign of life left. She knelt beside him continuously hitting the ground and checking for a pulse. She soon felt a slight pulse. Then another, and another. Each pulse was strengthening each time until the boy opened his gold eyes, looking around at the gang, before smiling and passing out again. Kilayla quickly picked up the boy, and carried him back to the safehouse. Sly looked for any sign of Clockwerk, until the rubble broke away as the metal owl of hatred somehow recovered from the damage, and roared as he darted into the sky. "SHIT! HE'S ALIVE!" Sly screeched, running back to the safehouse.

-Cooper Gang Temporary HQ - 2:13 AM-

Kilayla stared at the sleeping Zack restlessly, waiting for him to wake up from slumber. "Oh, I wonder if he will ever wake up..." She groaned, about to leave the room. "Kilayla...", He began, "You remember when we first met, don't you?" Kilayla thought deeply into her past, and she never forgot their greeting.

_Kilayla walked through the park like every afternoon, but on this day, things were different. She saw a boy sitting against a tree in tears, so she walked over to him to try and console him. "Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked, frowning. It took a moment for the boy to respond, but he managed to speak, "M-My mother was murdered by the Black Wings... and right in front of me." He sniffled a bit, burying his head in his knees. She hugged him sadly, trying to calm him down. "Well... The same thing happened to both of my parents too." She frowned. "But you have to stay strong." The boy smiled slightly, standing up. "You're right. Thanks." Zack smiled. "You're welcome. What's your name, anyway?" Kilayla asked. "Zack, yours?" Zack asked. "My name is Kilayla." She replied. "Well then, Kilayla. Let's be friends. You ever heard of the resistance?" Zack asked. Kilayla nodded with a smile. "I want to join, but I'm not strong enough and too afraid to just join because of fear of rejection. So... Wanna help me train?" He asked with a broad smile. "Sure, We'll get into the Resistance together!" Kilayla agreed, smiling back. "YEAH!" They both cheered, high fiving each other with style._

"I'm glad we decided to join the Resistance, and I wouldn't have made it in without your help." Zack smiled, sitting up in the cosy medical bed.

"Yeah. I thought so as well. Times back then were fun." Kilayla said, turning to leave the room. "Kilayla, I've wanted to tell you...," He began, "That I love you!" Kilayla turned to him, blushed, and walked back over to him. She leaned forward and kissed him for a few seconds. "I love you too." She smiled, and left the room. Shocked, Zack sat there like a statue, not moving from the shock of what happened just then. _She... She kissed me!_ He blushed, smiled, and walked out of the room to the gang meeting room.

-The Plan-

Job #1: Disable Security Systems

Clients: Bentley, Sly

Info: Kill the systems so our enemy won't be alerted when we go for the hiest.

Job #2: Find The Enemy Hideout!

Clients: Sly, Carmelita

Info: Take Recon So We Can Discover Their Hideout!

Job #3: Prepare For The Final Battle

Clients: Entire Gang

Info: Stock Up On Everything From

Move out!


	15. Chapter 15

**SLY: Return Of The Thief****Chapter 15: Preparing For The End**

"Get those goons off my back, Sly! They are really angry!" Bentley screeched as the guards came to stop him from hacking the system. Sly defeated the guards one by one, guarding Bentley at the same time. "Done! Let's ditch this joint and smoke some joint, bro!" Bentley remarked, smoking a joint while making a run for it.

-A few minutes later, on the next job- "Okay, Cooper. Let's find these amateurs." Carmelita said, drawing her pistol. They searched every inch of the area, not finding a single lead to where they might have went. -Meanwhile, in the sky-

Clockwerk hovered over the town, attacking the innocent, and kidnapping little children for dinner. "BEEP. INCOMING CALL." His messenger beeped, and he answered the mystery call. "We have made our escape. Deal with that rat and his lackeys." A maniacal primate voice spat into the messenger. "INDEED. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM VERY SOON, JUST WHEN THEIR GUARD IS DOWN. THE UNPURE ONE SHALL DIE FIRST." Clockwerk spoke in a dark, and robotic tone. So he roosted at his secret lair nearby, keeping an eye on the "unpure one".

Zack sat at his working table in his room, fixed his machines, and began to attach additional equipment to provide both offensive assaults, and defensive assaults. He stopped for a second when he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" He called out. The door opened, and Sly walked over to his workings and observed as Zack continued working. "The preparations are set. Bentley is forming the hiest as we speak, and it seems Dr. M fled to an unknown location." Sly frowned, still pondering over the blueprints. "Excellent. My machines are just about ready. I've installed improved guns, jet pack systems, target systems, and a few more gadgets that will help in the future." Zack chuckled, and pressed a button on a remote. The machine changed shape, forming a missile tank. "Behold! Missile Tank Mode 1.0!" Zack smiled at the thought of the destruction to be caused by the machine. "Nice. I can tell you're ready, I'll just go and inform the others." Sly said briefly, leaving the room.

HIEST: OPERATION HELLBIRD.

OBJECTIVE: LURE CLOCKWERK IN FOR THE ASSAULT FOR AN ATTEMPT TO TERMINATE.

CLIENTS: FULL GANG

Clockwerk watched the town from his lair, his predator like eyes scouting out anything unusual in the field. Nothing yet. YET.


	16. Final Chapter

**SLY: RETURN OF THE THIEF****Final Chapter: UNPURE.**

"Is everyone ready? Alright, let's move!" Bentley signalled, and the whole gang marched out of the base, spotting the metallic owl in the sillhouette of the moonlight. "Attack!" Sly shouted, and Zack began by shooting missiles, lasers, rockets, and bullets at the bird. Kilayla landed a few hits on Clockwerk with arrows and bolt magic. The rest of the gang did all they could to attempt to destroy Clockwerk, but to no avail. Clockwerk was just too strong, and hovered just 50 feet away from them with eyes of pure hatred. "I AM SLIGHTLY AMAZED BY HOW FAR YOU HAVE GONE. BUT THIS IS THE END FOR YOU. ALL OF YOU." Clockwerk announced, knocking out gang members one by one, until the only ones standing were Sly and Zack. However, Kilayla was out of sight, so it was up to the duo to avenge all of the people who died because of Clockwerk's evil plans.

"WHY FIGHT ME? I'M ALMOST BECOMING COMPLETELY IMMORTAL. THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, THE TRUE MASTER THIEF." Clockwerk boasted, glaring down at them. "JUST LOOK AROUND. ALL OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HAVE FALLEN. YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP. EITHER JOIN ME AND MY LEGION, OR FACE UTTER DEMISE." Clockwerk roared, and formed a steel wall around them so there was no escape as there was a force field present. Zack growled at the power-mad owl, and retorted, "Join YOU? Not on my life!" Clockwerk payed no attention to his words, only stared at the Cooper Family Symbol on his arm. "AH. SO IT IS TRUE. YOU ARE THE UNPURE ONE... THE ONE I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR IN MY TIME SINCE I ROSE FROM THE LAVA YEARS AGO. THE ONLY HUMAN IN THE BLOODLINE OF RATS THAT CALL THEMSELVES THIEVES. I KNOW ALL THAT THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT YOU. FOR INSTANCE, I CAN MAKE THAT WRETCHED MACHINE WORTHLESS WITH A SIMPLE ZAP." Clockwerk roared again, and the machines and gadgets on Zack malfunctioned, tossing him onto the dirt as they sparked and broke. "What?" Zack cried, poking the broken gadgets that suddenly caught on fire. "You and Dr. M won't win this time. We'll stop you just as the Cooper gang always has!" Sly shouted at the owl.

"EVEN IF YOU'VE WON IT WOULD BE TOO LATE. THIS WORLD SHALL BE PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS AND HATRED. THERE WILL BE NO LIGHT AND GOOD TO PROTECT ONE FROM DEMISE AND EVIL," Clockwerk spat, turning to Zack, "NOW, UNPURE ONE. YOU SHALL EXIST NO MORE. YOU ONLY POSE A MAJOR THREAT TO THE WORLD'S FUTURE." Zack braced himself for an attack, and sure enough, Clockwerk immersed himself in black mojo and lightning, and sped straight at Zack at high speed. He fell back and guarded himself with his arms, as there was no way to change what was happening. Zack shut his eyes as tight as possible, and waited for the end. But it never came. Instead he heard a feminine shout, and then a piercing sound. Then, Silence. Zack opened his eyes, and sat there in shock of the sight before him. There, in front of him, stood Kilayla, who had guarded him and took the attack. Clockwerk was thrown back by an unknown force, and he lay injured a few feet away next to Sly, who was knocked out for some reason. Kilayla turned her head to look at him, and she smiled weakly, before falling back. Zack caught her and frowned at the deep wounds that gushed out blood. "Why... did you do that?" Zack asked sadly. " Because, I didn't want to risk losing you. I would rather die than live the rest of my life with a broken heart. But... I know you'll stay strong." Kilayla replied, smiling at him, despite the heart broken look on her friend's face. Tears cascaded down his face as he couldn't fight back the storm. He sobbed loudly, pounding on the ground when she passed over to another place far from reach. A few minutes after, he stopped, and sat there motionless. Clockwerk recovered, standing on his talons, preparing for another attack. "**Y-YOU...YOU BASTARD! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE WRATH OF THE UNPURE ONE!" **Zack screamed, summoning both keyblades. He charged at Clockwerk at light speed and slashed at his head, breaking a lens covering his eye, and breaking part of his beak. Clockwerk cawed, snatching the boy and flying into the air. Zack broke free and broke the talons off, and attacked his wings. As the battle took place in the sky, the gang woke up, looking around. They noticed Kilayla laying on the dirt and mud, with no life signs. "Shit, where's Zack?" Sly screeched. "Up there! Look, in the sky!" Carmelita pointed over to the battle in the sky, and it looked like Zack was winning, and Clockwerk was screeching with each hit. "**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU'VE HURT! AND THIS IS FOR **_**YOUR **_**AVENGANCE, KILAYLA!**" Zack screamed, taking a keyblade and stabbed through the head, piercing the hate chip within. Clockwerk roared in pain as the frame jolted, and began to fall out of the sky. The gang got to safety and watched the frame shatter when it hit the ground. When they went outside, however, Zack was nowhere in sight. But a figure came down and landed on the ground, and unsummoned a keyblade. Of course, It was Zack. Clothed in black clothing with an empty yet sad look on his face as he looked over to the fallen form of his beloved. He stumbled forward, looking at his fellow gang members, and fell forward, passing out cold the dark, wet ground.

_**FIN.**_

_This is not the end! There will be a sequel, most of it based on Zack after the battle with Clockwerk. But Don't fret, the characters from SLY Series will be in there too. It will be a long story, with around 10-20 chapters. It will be called, "SLY: The Unpure One."_


End file.
